


Talk Dirty To Me

by FancyKraken



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: Going to a work party never ended with such good consequences.





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few years ago for agentleto (on tumblr). Having gone through my fic tag on my tumblr I am shocked to see how many notes this little fic has gotten and decided to post it over here for others to enjoy.

“Lie back, darling,” Tom croons softly in your ear.

You do so without hesitation, resting your shoulders and head on the multiple pillows piled at the top of the bed.

Shifting his body, Tom positions himself between your legs, but not low enough for that sinfully gorgeous and deliciously tasting mouth to be where you desperately want it. You lick your lips, still able to taste the faint trace of bittersweet precum on your lips and tongue. The soft words of encouragement and approval from Tom’s lips still ring in your ears as you sucked on his cock just moments before.

You still couldn’t believe that this was happening. After all, it was just another boring work event and you debated whether to go or make some excuse to get out of it, but thank god you did because he decided to turn up. It was like something had lit a fire inside of you the moment you made eye contact with him and you knew all was lost. The hungry and predatory look that immediately sparked in those lovely blue eyes was enough to confirm that he felt the same way. Now you were back at his flat, where you had just had your mouth on his thick, long cock and were about to be paid back in kind. It was beyond a dream come true.

His lips brushing against your neck brought you back to the present moment. You shivered as he gently sucked at your skin, making your body ache for more. You feel your nipples harden even further as hot breath, tongue, and lips move down your neck and slowly along your collarbone. Letting out breathy gasps of approval you can feel Tom grin against your skin.

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable with anything, darling,” Tom says for a third or fourth time. The guy really is a gentleman and so far he’s been more than generous to keep to his word.

“Maybe a little more teeth?” You murmur as Tom shifts lower, his head now above your breasts.

“A little pain with the pleasure? Of course, love,” He grins and lightly runs a thumb over your left nipple. You inhale sharply as you feel the friction from that action move straight down to your aching cunt.

Tom begins slowly, first taking your right breast in hand, gently kneading and pinching with those long, slender fingers. His mouth begins an assault on your left breast, suckling at the nipple, making it even harder than before. He laves his tongue over it and scrapes his teeth over your sensitive flesh. Arching your back you hiss your approval of the sudden sharp pain added to the already erotic sensations happening to your body. Tom continues to lick and nip, making you moan. He switches sides and begins to administer the same treatment to your right breast, while his hand now pinches your now very flushed and swollen nipple that he just finished with.

All too soon he lets his lips go from you and you frown down at him, but there’s darkness in his eyes, something hungry and predatory that can only mean one thing. He runs an elegant hand down your chest, leaving goose bumps and also trails of burning want as they ghost over your skin. He stops just above the small dusting of hair over your sex.

Your mouth goes dry because you know what will happen next, something you’ve fantasized about and gotten yourself off to before. Now it was really happening. You give him a silent nod of approval and he smiles, moving his hand lower.

Instinctively you spread your legs wider as you feel his fingertips brush along the swollen folds of your cunt. It aches to be touched and fucked, but Tom is teasing, just brushing lightly over your skin and looking at you with hungry eyes. You can feel yourself get wetter as he traces along you and then finally settles on that perfect spot. You inhale with a moan as his finger flicks over your clit, sending a shock of pleasure throughout your entire body.

“Feel good, baby?” Tom smirks, watching your face for your reaction.

“Fuck yes,” you breathe out shakily.

Tom rubs his finger again over your clit and your entire body jerks as the reaction. “So wet for me, aren’t you, darling?”

“You have no idea how—OH!” Whatever thoughts were in your head are obliterated as Tom’s mouth and tongue falls on you, licking and sucking on your clit. You can barely breathe as he swirls his tongue around and across, gently sucking at the bud. You moan and writhe underneath his ministrations.

“Oh, Tom! Oh, Tom!” you breathe out heavily, loving the way he feels down there. You open your legs wider, wanting to feel him all over you. Suddenly you feel pressure at your entrance and almost yelp as a fingertip gently swirls around your opening, teasing and testing. It’s almost too much and you need to feel him inside you. You beg for him to fuck you.

Tom stops and looks up with lust heavy eyes. “You need to really mean that, darling. I don’t know if you’re ready to be fucked good and proper yet.” He slips the tip of his finger inside you and you let out a half choked sob, shutting your eyes. “So eager and wanton. Do you like to be fucked like this?”

“Yes. Oh fuck, yes,” you groan.

“So my cock isn’t required then?” Tom smirks playfully and slips his finger all the way inside you.

Whatever you were going to reply with vanishes out the window as you feel that long, slender digit circle around inside you, back out and in again.

“Such a nice, tight, wet cunt,” Tom purrs, his hot breath tickling your clit. “I love it when good girls like you are tight and wet.” Again he puts his mouth onto your clit and begins licking it again, only this time with more force and fervour.

You begin to buck your hips down as he slowly finger fucks you as he eats you out, moaning and gasping for air the whole time. He adds a second finger and begins to use the barest hint of teeth on your clit. The pressure inside you is building faster and faster and you know won’t last long.

“Gonna…oh, fuck, gonna come, Tom,” you pant heavily, squirming underneath his mouth.

Without comment, he slips in a third finger as he withdraws and begins to fuck you in earnest. You’re stretched out nicely with his fingers, feeling the pressure inside grow and build. He curls one finger, lightly brushing over that spot inside you that has made you scream out in the past. With a loud sob of ecstasy, the familiar waves of pleasure crash down and you freeze, your body going still as your orgasm rips through you, making you scream his name out over and over again. He continues to finger fuck and lave at your clit as you come, which seems to go on forever. But too soon it begins to fade and the aftershocks of your orgasm ripple through you, leaving you extra sensitive.

Tom pulls his fingers out and you ache at the loss, even though he had just given you one of the best orgasms of your life.

“Mmm, your cunt tastes wonderful,” Tom said, licking some of your wetness of his fingers. “And it throbs so tightly when you come. What would it feel like around my cock, I wonder?” He grins wickedly.

Your mind is still in a post orgasmic haze that you barely register him ripping open and putting a condom on his wonderfully large cock. He grips your knees and pushes them open further.

“Do you need a moment?” He asks, genuinely willing to wait if you need to.

Even though you know you’re still too sensitive from your orgasm just moments before, you nod your head, wanting this more than anything you have ever wanted in your life.

Tom positions himself and presses the tip of his hard cock to your entrance and slowly pushes in. You feel the swollen head of his cock slip in and you gasp, never having felt one that fills you like this before. Slowly Tom sinks in until he can’t anymore without causing you genuine pain.

Slowly he begins to thrust in and out, letting you adjust. “So tight. You’re so fucking tight, darling,” he breathes out.

“I…oh! I haven’t had many partners before you,” you gasp out as he sinks back in with a groan.

“Do you use anything when you’re not with anyone?” Tom stills and looks down at you. The lust in his eyes sends another wave of arousal right down to your core. He pushes your knees apart even further.

“Y-yes…I use a vibrator and I also use a dildo,” you breathe.

“Good girl,” Tom praises in a low voice and begins to thrust in, a little harder this time. “Tell me what you like about it.”

You’re caught off guard at the request. You had no idea that talking about fucking yourself would be such a turn on, but the thought of it makes you blush in want. “I like using my vibrator on my clit,” You say softly as he continues to thrust. “It gets me so wet so quickly.”

“And do you fuck your pretty little cunt with it too?” Tom groans as he speeds up.

“Yes.”

“What did it feel like that—AH! —first time?” He breathes.

“Like nothing I’ve felt before. It felt so good,” you gasp out.

“Were you a virgin then?” Tom pants as he begins to move in and out of you in earnest.

“I—yes, I was.”

“Good girl. I love hearing when virgins fuck their own cunts for the first time. What do you like to do with it now that you’ve had a real cock inside you?”

You couldn’t believe your ears at what was being said, you never had this kind of dirty talk with a partner before, but it was so hot and you wanted more. You could feel Tom’s thrusts becoming erratic and harder, you were certain he would come very soon.

“I like to fuck myself slowly,” you groan and then move your fingers down to your clit. You rub over it and almost come right then and there, but manage to hold off. Taking a deep breath you tell him one of your deepest, darkest secrets. “I like to push myself to the edge, moaning your name, begging for your cock and your mouth. I like to pretend that it’s you fucking me, taking me, filling me, making me come.”

“Oh fuck, darling…” Tom chokes out and pounds into you harder than before.

You rub your clit with your fingers and suddenly you see stars as an even more intense orgasm than before begins to pulse through you. You arch your back off the bed, screaming, moaning unintelligible things. You clench around Tom’s cock, hard, trying to get as much of him inside of you as possible, throbbing with want.

With a guttural moan and then shout, Tom stills as he lets his orgasm overtake him. You watch him as his face contorts in a beautiful mask of ecstasy and pleasure, feeling his cock throb inside you.

“Oh,” you breathe heavily, relaxing back on the bed. Your orgasm fades and leaves your body boneless and languid.

Breathing heavily himself, Tom pulls out of you and disposes of the condom. He then moves up and rests next to you on the bed. “That was incredible, darling,” he smiles, sated.

“It was okay,” you tease back and he laughs, clearly not buying it.

Leaning in, he kisses you on the lips. “Would you like a breather now?”

As much as you didn’t want to, you agree. “Yeah, I think my cunt needs some recovery time from your,” you gesture to his whole body, “everything.”

Tom chuckles and leans in, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Let’s not take too long, because there’s plenty more that I’d like to do with you.”

Your breath catches in your throat and your heart soars as the promise of more dirty things to come from one Mr. Tom Hiddleston.

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes: Okay, okay, by popular demand, here is the smut fic that was originally requested by Steph. Uh, never wrote one like this before, so yeah, forgive me if you find it terrible. And apologies to Tom Hiddleston for…everything. LOL http://fancykraken.tumblr.com/post/72388150367/okay-okay-by-popular-demand-here-is-the-smut


End file.
